


Агент 014

by Longtales



Series: WTF Frostiron 2019: миди (от R до NC-17) [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longtales/pseuds/Longtales
Summary: Энтони Эдвард Старк – продавец смерти, сумасбродный американский робототехник, энергетик и оружейник – и Томас Уильям Хиддлстон, агент британской разведки. Супергероев нет.





	Агент 014

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, РПС-кроссовер (скорее, нет), омегаверс, даб-кон (можно классифицировать и как нон-кон), альтернативная анатомия стола, альтернативная анатомия омег, альтернативная анатомия всего, кинки превыше реализма, бОльшая часть текста - РЕЙТИНГ, брак по согласию, но все сложно, повествование в разных частях ведется в разном времени, большой хронологический разрыв между частями

**Экспозиция**

— Возвращайтесь срочно, ноль-четырнадцать, продолжите отпуск потом, — посоветовал сухой, пыльный голос в телефонной трубке. Томас вздохнул — собственный порядковый номер его раздражал. Без одного чертова дюжина.

— Объект только что поменял маршрут и совершил вынужденную остановку во время перелета из Лонг-Айленда в Эль-Гизу. В Лондоне окажется не раньше, чем через двенадцать часов. Добраться успеете. 

— Уже взлетаю, сэр, — вежливо откликнулся ноль-четырнадцать в ответ на гудки. Вот пакость. Наверняка объект будет «счастлив» его видеть — после плавкой жары Эль-Гизы, после поломки в воздухе, или что там у него случилось с самолетом, после пыли, дорожной усталости, суматохи арабов и перегрузок при посадке. Впрочем, работа не спрашивала. 

Томас Уильям Хиддлстон, агент британской разведки с позывным “Локи”, вздохнул, погрыз кончик карандаша и бросил косой взгляд в зеркало. В чистом стекле, к счастью, мелькнул лишь чопорный педант-секретарь: образованный, немного застенчивый, приличный юноша, умеющий водить машину по правилам и уверенно промахивающийся в тире. Мальчик-белая сорочка. Галстук, запонки в лад, идеально сидящий костюм. Самое то. 

Хорошо. Пока что это будущий секретарь. 

Причиной испорченного отпуска агента Хиддлстона стал мистер Энтони Эдвард Старк, одиозный «продавец смерти», сумасбродный американский робототехник, энергетик и оружейник, а заодно редкостная скотина по характеру. Человек, который очень неохотно, но пошел на сближение с интересами Британской короны. Настолько неохотно, что ученый совет побеседовал в частной обстановке с шефом ноль-четырнадцать, а шеф, в свою очередь, вынул крайне недовольного Томаса из отпуска и отправил бдить, следить и наблюдать. Заработать доверие, слить базы данных, получить максимально возможный доступ — в общем, провести время исключительно с пользой для Королевы. 

То, что мистер Старк наконец-то согласился разместить одно из своих научно-исследовательских подразделений на Туманном Альбионе, было большой удачей британской разведки. То, что мистер Старк именно сейчас подыскивал себе нового личного ассистента, было еще большей удачей. 

Хотя кому как. Томасу, например, этот альфа еще в досье не понравился. 

И вживую Старк ему не понравился тоже. Кому может понравиться пролетевшее волчьим шагом через холл нечто, бесцеремонно проигнорировавшее приветствие и протянутую руку, а только улыбнувшееся фальшиво, как журналисту?

Встрепанное. С ободранными костяшками. С пыльными носками ботинок. А небрежно нестянутый узел виндзора был и вовсе смертным грехом. 

«В дальнейшем это будет ваша забота, ноль-четырнадцать» хмыкнул где-то в мыслях Томаса мерзавец-шеф. Никакого сочувствия! 

Личное интервью пошло быстро и как-то... скомканно. Старк проявлял себя во всей красе: в первые двадцать минут даже не повернувшись к собеседнику. Да еще и болтал с кем-то через круглую черную каплю наушного коммуникатора, не прерываясь на покладисто излагавшего свой послужной список Хиддлстона.

«Дьявол, почему шеф Романову не отправил? Она же тоже рыжая омега», — мученически размышлял Томас, перечисляя Оксфорд, Итон, Королевскую Академию, языки, дополнительные специализации, стаж — большей частью всё настоящее. Рекомендации как для Королевской семьи. «Он же чхать на все хотел. Зачем ему ассистент? Я сверхурочные потребую. То есть, компенсацию. И вообще». 

Примерно на середине возмущенной мысленной тирады Томаса Старк крутанулся в кресле и оценивающе уставился на собеседника. Агент прикусил язык — глаза у альфы оказались серьезные, очень цепкие и ни разу не рассеянные. 

— Почему вы на все идете? — риторически, но очень человечно, без малейшего официоза поинтересовался Старк и ноль-четырнадцать удивленно моргнул. Вот так сразу? Сходу? Шеф его закопает за провал. Но где он прокололся? 

— Вот почему? — продолжал меж тем альфа, задумчиво растирая переносицу. Судя по тому, как он привычно морщился от прикосновения к крошечной, почти незаметной горбинке, нос когда-то ломали, а потом аккуратно чинили. «В Афганистане держали в заложниках. Вот он мне сейчас и это впаяет», — припомнил Томас и беззвучно забарабанил пальцами по папке с документами, которую держал в руках. 

— У меня же дерьмо-характер, — продолжил Старк, и Томас удивленно хлопнул глазами, сообразив на ходу, что речь, оказывается, шла вовсе не о происках разведки. К счастью, секретарю-из-оксфорда и положено было быть в шоке от такого пассажа. 

— Бешеный график. Огромная нагрузка. Ритм жизни как центрифуга, — продолжил Тони, загибая пальцы. — Я вытягиваю чужие нервы наживую. Почему вы на это идете? Вот сейчас я проверяю тебя на прочность, чтобы понять, выживешь ли. Но ведь заявок на личного ассистента, несмотря на отбор, было несколько десятков. Что вас заставляет? Это же не единственная высокооплачиваемая работа в мире, ну? 

То, что Старк ни слова не сказал про омег, которые обязательно тянутся под альфу, Томас ему зачел. 

— Хотите, я вам нормальное английское произношение поставлю? — подумав, с достоинством предложил Хиддлстон. И зацепил, судя по всему. Старк изумленно задрал брови, огладил омегу внимательным, темным, очень собственническим взглядом, азартно раздул ноздри вдыхая запах, и как-то очень, очень двусмысленно согласился: 

— Да. Хочу.

**Завязка**

«Проклятая флэшка» — мрачно думал Томас, обходя стол Старка по широкой дуге. Куда залетел злосчастный кусок пластика, понять было сложно — ничего ниоткуда не торчало. Да и стол не очень удобен в осмотре: закрытый спереди, изнутри забит массивными системными блоками — и как шеф там ноги вытягивал?

— В чем дело? — нетерпеливо позвал альфа, который как раз развернул на голографической панели очередную схему и ждал, что Томас вот-вот начнет стенографировать. Омега вздохнул и неловко пригнулся, чтобы заглянуть под столешницу. 

— Ищу флэшку с отчетом вирджинского сектора, — извинился было Томас, но Старк тут же махнул рукой:

— Окей, понял, не вопрос, — и снова повернулся к схеме. Вот равнодушная скотина. Впрочем, Томасу это было только на руку. Омега снова вздохнул, обругал себя на чем свет стоит, поддернул аккуратные, дорогие брюки, и попробовал сунуться между гудящих системных блоков. Кусочек белого пластика многообещающе выглядывал из дальнего угла. 

Старк обернулся, нигде не обнаружил ассистента и беззвучно присвистнул. 

Чертов омега уже больше полугода смотрел на Тони сверху вниз, мурлыкал согласные со своим правильным британским акцентом, делал замечания по произношению и игнорировал шуточки — в общем, всеми способами действовал на нервы. Старк временами думал, что им бы подошел какой-нибудь другой государственный строй. Более... логичный. И менее гуманный. Логика всегда негуманна. 

Еще Томас совершенно возмутительно пах, но с этим природным свойством ничего нельзя было сделать. Так, приглушить немного. Старк рассеянно принюхался и опять уловил чистый нетронутый оттенок, что так мешал ему сосредоточиться. Пенять не на кого, сам выбрал. Задумчиво послушав, как шуршит тонкая ткань, Старк покачался с пятки на носок в высоком ворсе ковра, отложил световой маркер и широким, бесшумным шагом пересек комнату, обойдя стол кругом. Укусил себя за губу и ровно-ровно выдохнул. Омега, что стоя, что на коленях, был тощ, как хворостина, но глядя на его движущиеся бедра — что он там потерял, записную книжку или визитку, Тони уже забыл — Старк только хищно облизнулся. Томас нравился ему до неприличия, со всей своей чопорной правильностью, хорошо замаскированной под манеры застенчивостью и очаровательной неловкостью движений. 

Не говоря ни слова, Старк дернул к себе стул, уселся на него верхом, а затем нагло и непринужденно въехал между чужих ног. От неожиданности Томас звучно стукнулся затылком о столешницу. 

— Мистер Старк, — попробовал заикнуться Хиддлстон и одновременно выбраться наружу, но не успел. Щелкнули рычаги стопора на колесах и Тони врос креслом в пол так, что не сдвинешь. Старк вообще любил особо подвижную мебель, но, учитывая привычку принимать странные позы или вовсе закидывать ноги на стол, всегда требовал наличия на ней качественных тормозов. Потому что у него самого тормозов определенно не было. 

— Слушайте, это, конечно, хорошая шутка, и она удалась, но давайте теперь вы выпустите меня, — попробовал Томас, кусая губы и торопливо прикидывая возможность дать отпор. На беду, Хиддлстон работал по профилю как стратег и дипломат, а с грубой силой ладил не слишком. Да и не очень-то размахнешься в такой позе, в тупике, даже будь ты два раза ноль-ноль-семь. 

Старк же, судя по всему, Томаса просто не слушал. Он всего несколько секунд понаблюдал за попытками ассистента выбраться, а потом, как магнитом притянутый, погладил плотно сжатые ягодицы. Хиддлстон задохнулся от возмущения. 

— Не смейте, — тихим срывающимся голосом потребовал Томас, ерзая и сжимая в кулаках ковровый ворс, — Даже не думайте. В нашем контракте, между прочим, есть пункт о правах человека, о неприемлемости тирании и насилия!

Хиддлстон напряженно прервался, как только Старк сунул ладони между его бедер, силой разведя их в стороны. Тони бездумно принюхался, раздувая ноздри, очень криво ухмыльнулся и собственнически сгреб в ладони скрытый тканью пах ассистента. Томас задышал неровно и рвано, стараясь не прогибаться в пояснице и проклиная предательскую анатомию. Старк не был ему... неприятен. Это почти с самого начала понижало шансы. 

— Вы вообще помните, что каждый человек имеет право на выбор, свободу и личную неприкосновенность?!.. — Томас снова прервался, пытаясь вдохнуть. Дрогнули и ослабели колени. Бесцеремонный шеф вовсю ощупывал его поднимающийся член и поджавшиеся яйца, трогал уверенно, но мягко, и останавливаться не собирался. Томас выругал себя от души, задним числом признавая, что мог и должен был предположить, что чем-то подобным это задание закончится. 

— И о том, что человек не может подвергаться жестокому, бесчеловечном или унижающему достоинство обращению — тоже не помните?!.. — простонал Хиддлстон, уже специально стукаясь затылком о столешницу, чтобы прийти в себя. Старк, судя по всему, принял это как сигнал к действию и, легко расцепив пряжку ремня, непринужденно стянул с омеги брюки вместе с бельем. 

— Я вас засужу, — предупредил Томас, мелко и часто вздрагивая. Бедра его ходили ходуном, он пытался то закрыться, то забраться глубже под стол, подальше от взбесившегося альфы. Хиддлстон прекрасно чуял, чем пахнет от слетевшего с тормозов Старка, и пощады там точно не было. 

— Люблю угрозы, — наконец, заговорил Тони. Томас, как на грех, вел себя так, что у Старка совсем сорвало крышу. Омега не хотел и хотел, упирался, пытался сопротивляться обоим — и альфе, и своему телу — и старался не сдаться без боя. Мечта, а не ассистент. 

— Лекции по правам человека тоже люблю, — вкрадчиво предупредил Томаса Старк и, повернув ладонь так, чтобы придержать омегу под яйцами, надавил фалангой большого пальца на сомкнутые, неразработанные мышцы. — Продолжай. 

На последнем слове голос Тони тоже чуть дрогнул — Хиддлстон был зажатым и влажным одновременно. Бороться против физиологии бессмысленно, но Томас явно пробовал — такой судорогой его свело одновременно с течкой. Старка искрами по хребту пробрало от желания облизать и трахнуть его языком, чтобы попробовать на вкус. 

— Не надо, — попросил Хиддлстон, чуть пошатываясь на разъезжающихся коленях. Нервных окончаний у него было больше, чем нужно, чтобы удерживать себя в руках. Тони тут же воспользовался моментом, нажал крепче и глубже, с удовольствием услышав в ответ сдавленный, оборванный хрип. 

— Не на... — Томас укусил себя за ладонь, стараясь сохранить остатки разума и здравого смысла. Времени до того, как шефа станет поздно останавливать, было совсем в обрез, когда, спасая ситуацию, хлопнула дверь в кабинет. Хиддлстон подпрыгнул, похолодел, чуть не свалился в обморок от ужаса и инстинктивно дернулся наружу так, что насадился на палец Старка до упора. Тони закусил щеку изнутри, чтобы сохранить сдержанное выражение лица и пошевелил кистью. Томас задышал бесшумно, но часто-часто, как будто ему не хватало кислорода. 

— Привет, Хэппи, — невозмутимо и совершенно нормальным тоном произнес Старк где-то над столом. Он сел совсем вплотную, видимо, чтобы загородить происходящее. Хиддлстону стало совсем плохо. 

— Не подходи ближе, чем на пять метров, я, кажется, простыл и подцепил вирус. Что там у тебя? — без зазрения совести приказал Тони. Руку он не убрал. Параноик-Хэппи, конечно, Томаса не спас — сгрузил принесенные бумаги на столик у входа и поспешно ретировался. Старк ухмыльнулся, откатился чуть назад и передвинул несколько рычагов на интеркоме, блокируя внешнюю дверь намертво. 

— Ну, вот и все, больше никаких гостей, — ласково пообещал Тони и предложил: 

— Хочешь поцеловаться? 

— Нет! — рявкнул взбешенный Хиддлстон и тут же сжал зубы, чтобы не застонать от того, что Старк тут же вытянул вставленный палец, оставив внутри только первую фалангу. Его трясло от унижения, возбуждения и злости одновременно. С головки члена на ковер сочились вязкие, полупрозрачные капли. Кончить не получалось. Недостаточно было. 

— Уговорил, — согласился Тони, неотрывно глядя на покрасневшие, неохотно размыкавшиеся под давлением пальцев мышцы; Томас все еще строптиво извивался, пытаясь отстраниться и слезть, несмотря на то, как из него текло. 

— Нет — так нет. 

И принялся медленно трахать омегу сведенными пальцами, растягивая. Хиддлстон чуть не расплакался от бессилия. Две академические степени, идеальное резюме, безупречные служба и образование, лучшие на потоке итоги тестирования интеллекта — и все это на коленях с раздвинутыми ногами под столом зарвавшегося альфы. В носу предательски свербило. Томас попробовал со злости ободрать ковровый ворс, но не смог — синтетик держался намертво.

— Ссссскотина! — Хиддлстон хотел выругаться, но тут же сорвался на жалобный стон, как только Старк безжалостно впихнул в него три пальца вместо двух. 

— Если не хочешь — выталкивай, — улыбаясь, приказал Старк и добавил таким тоном, что Томаса затрясло: — Или я не выдержу и сам тебе вставлю. 

— Господи-господи-господи, — еле слышным шепотом заругался Томас, стукаясь лбом о переднюю стенку стола. Трогать языком более грязные ругательства он не терпел с детства. Происхождение сказывалось. 

— Конечно, не хочу! — запротестовал он, отчаянно споря с собственным телом, и из-за неопытности и страха на самом деле попробовал вытолкнуть бесцеремонные пальцы. Старк закусил щеку. Терпеть это было совершенно невыносимо — от усилий ямочки на ягодицах Томаса очертились ярче, без того узкие стенки судорожно сократились, а пальцы сжало плотнее. Несмотря на встречное сопротивление, Тони толкнулся еще чуть глубже, дотянулся кончиками пальцев до самых чувствительных точек внутри. Томас всхлипнул и «поплыл», прислонившись плечом к мирно гудевшему системному блоку. 

— Ты охрененно пахнешь, — мимоходом сообщил Тони. Иногда Старку казалось, что он правда выбрал Хиддлстона по запаху, отсеяв остальных кандидатов сразу. Прошел мимо всех по коридору и не обратил внимания. А мимо Томаса не прошел. 

— Лучше бы я умер, — невпопад пожаловался Хиддлстон из-под столешницы. Свой предстоящий первый раз он представлял как угодно, только не так. 

— Не все так плохо, — оптимистично возразил Старк и, резко откатившись в кресле назад, метко выдернул полураздетого Томаса из-под стола к себе на колени. Хиддлстон охнул от неожиданности. 

— С ума сойти, какой красивый, — безотчетно удивился Старк. Ему видна была только часть лица Томаса, алые пятна на скуле, искусанные приоткрытые губы, шалые глаза — но и этого хватило, чтобы совсем сорваться. Хиддлстон дышал громко и прерывисто, как умирающая рыбка, и в первые секунды снова чуть не умер от смущения, осознав как сидит, на чем сидит, как крепко на него стоит у Старка... и то, что он моментально и бесповоротно испортил шефу брюки своим возбуждением. Последнее шокировало Томаса особенно сильно. Кошмар какой. 

— Все еще не хочешь целоваться? — промурлыкал Тони, жадно обнимая тощее, верткое тело. Хиддлстон так тяжело переживал свое осуществившееся и предстоящее падения, что этого не услышал. Зато на свободу рванулся с удвоенной силой. 

— Вот на что ты надеешься, спрашивается? — ласково полюбопытствовал Старк, у которого от запаха разве что перед глазами не темнело. Томас и так-то ему на нервы действовал одним своим присутствием, а уж в возбужденном состоянии тем более. 

— На вашу несуществующую совесть, — злобно и с паузами на сопротивление пробурчал Хиддлстон, при попытке сбежать мгновенно оказавшийся носом в стол. Бежать с расстегнутыми и спущенными ниже колен брюками оказалось неудобно. Натянуть их обратно тем более не вышло — Старк мешал. Старк вообще слишком успешно Томасу мешал. Не позволил швырнуть в себя тяжелым пресс-папье в форме коллекции чернильниц, лягнуть и двинуть коленом, не позволил даже перехватить наглые, шарящие по полураздетому телу руки. 

— Вам технику не жалко? — сварливо уточнил Хиддлстон, когда под взмахом его локтя с опустевшего стола слетел последний монитор. Соображать без пальцев в заднице было легче. Тони рассмеялся и бесцеремонно перевернул его на спину. От одежды под конец сопротивления на омеге остались только аккуратные черные носки. Старк решил, что это даже мило, на секунду поймал мечущий молнии, гневный взгляд — и улыбнулся. 

— Ради тебя — нет, — ответил Старк, как загипнотизированный, ведя ладонью по груди Томаса к солнечному сплетению, а затем поведя ее вниз к втянутому животу. Томас казался ему красивым — боги, как он улыбался, когда забывал о чопорности и манерах. Старк вздрогнул, поднявшись ладонью выше, к прерывисто поднимавшейся клетке ребер, очертил пальцами худые бока. Тут-то, собравшись с духом, Томас ему и врезал. 

Удар пришелся в челюсть, не очень мощный, но удачный и хлесткий. Старк дернул головой, инстинктивно и очень неприятно оскалившись от удара. Томас охнул, узнавая гримасу, с которой реагируют те, кого били тяжело и сильно, и, зная, что за этой гримасой обычно следует. Старк в очередной раз его шокировал. Тони обжег омегу яростным взглядом. Прижал к столу. Навалился сверху. И вместо того, чтобы ударить в ответ, оперся коленом о край столешницы и... поцеловал. Ох.

Губы у Старка оказались сухими и твердыми — как он сам, как его плечи, за которые Томас зачем-то взялся, как его ноги, которые раздвигали ноги Томаса. Почему-то поцелуй мешал думать сильнее, чем руки в паху. И немного примирял с ситуацией. 

С самым несчастным видом Хиддлстон сам потянул со Старка рубашку. 

Ну, надо признать, на столе все-таки было гораздо лучше, чем под столом. 

— Мой красивый, строптивый, гордый, неприступный мальчик, — замурлыкал, раздеваясь, Тони, с трудом преодолев желание назвать омегу не мальчиком, а девочкой. Справедливо предположив, что за такое может снова получить в челюсть. «Мальчик» Хиддлстона тоже не восхитил, омега зафырчал себе под нос что-то про то, что не мальчик, и не его, и не... Спорить с остальными комплиментами было как-то не с руки, а потом стало и вовсе не до того. Старк больше не готовил его пальцами, зато гладил по всему телу, согревал кожу дыханием и ладонями, ощупывал мышцы и связки с таким любопытством, как будто Томас был очень ценным неизвестным прибором тонкой настройки. Через несколько минут Хиддлстон снова задышал рвано и нетерпеливо, то краснея от того, как из него течет, то сходя с ума и бесстыдно раскрываясь, то сжимаясь, когда Старк теснее прижимался к его паху и животу. 

Сказать «хватит» он не успел — Тони скрипнул зубами и еле сдержался, чтобы не укусить Томаса всерьез, а не ласково, а потом направил себя ладонью и вставил разом на всю длину. Томас совершенно недопустимо вскрикнул, слабо и тонко. Сдаваться было ужасно — и ужасно приятно одновременно. Всеми этими метаниями, ясно написанными на выразительном лице Хиддлстона, Старк откровенно любовался. Томас упрямо ерзал, даже с ног до головы помеченный запахом альфы, он то и дело неосознанно сжимался, пытаясь вытолкнуть из себя инородное тело. Старк с интересом лизнул кожу на мягком, вспотевшем виске Хиддлстона и решил, что дал ему достаточно времени, чтобы привыкнуть. Томас снова охнул тихо и жалобно, когда Тони на секунду отстранился, выйдя почти полностью, а потом снова ударил размашистым, широким движением. Воздух и смазка хлюпнули, издав чудовищно вызывающий звук. Томас, покраснев до кончиков ушей, закрыл глаза от ужаса, и не увидел, а только ощутил кожей, как Старк от этого влажного хлопка, неприличного и жадного, совсем потерял голову. Перестал быть предупредительным и внимательным, потемнел глазами до черноты, забыл обо всем, кроме того, как тянутся неподатливые мышцы, облегая его член, и моментально взвинтил темп. Вероятно, если бы Хиддлстон ударил его сейчас, Старк бы попросту не заметил. 

Дальше все происходило в горячечном помутнении: Старк закинул ноги Томаса себе на плечи, а Томас за это расцарапал ему поясницу. Томас загнанно дышал Тони в ухо, путаясь пальцами в волосах, и требуя невыполнимого, а Старк опрокинул мешающее кресло случайным движением. 

Соображать они оба перестали примерно одновременно. Хиддлстон очнулся и проморгался уже на диванчике для посетителей в углу их зала — обнаженный, встрепанный, горячий как печка и, похоже, с температурой. На столике перед его носом лежала стопка журналов Форбс, один ботинок почему-то стоял аж у самой двери, а вокруг стола мистера Старка валялись два монитора и гора сброшенных бумаг и договоров. Сам Тони с любопытством пацана из подворотни рассматривал галстук, сдернутый с Хиддлстона в процессе раздевания. Судя по всему, восхищался тем, как аккуратно тот был завязан.

**Финал**

Иногда мистеру Старку в частном порядке приходят особые английские заказы. Не тому мистеру Старку, который глава компании, изобретатель, инженер, механик и нахальный альфа. А тому, который мистер Томас Уильям Старк-Хиддлстон, личный позывной “Локи”, правая рука, любимый супруг и строптивая омега.

Первый Старк, узнав об этом, обычно рычит и ругается, а второй его терпеливо успокаивает. Они оба знают, что это... нужно. Нужно Томасу, чтобы ощущать себя живым и ценным, все таким же умным и независимым; нужно им обоим, чтобы и дальше поддерживать вежливые отношения с МИ-6 на расстоянии. Не каждый день у старушки-Британии чуть ли не силой вырывают одного из специалистов высокого класса и увозят в потенциально враждебное государство на другом берегу океана. «Ненавижу нашу тещу» — иногда говорит Старк-первый в порыве чувств. Тещей он зовет всю Англию целиком, и из вредности главу объединенного разведывательного комитета Гарета Мэллори. Хотя его-то как раз мог бы не ругать слишком сильно — будучи тоже альфой, тот вошел в положение, и с грехом пополам отпустил («обменял! продал!» — обычно рычал Старк) рассекреченного агента ноль-четырнадцать. 

Правда, не отдать Томаса... Нет, конечно, могли не отдавать. Перевести на бумажную или шифровальную работу, убрать из оперативной, для которой он больше не годился. А могли и совсем... убрать. Тони думает об этом иногда, когда просыпается в одиночестве — Томас способен посреди ночи убрести за стаканом чая, бутербродом или яблоком. Именно поэтому Старк разрешает своей омеге отзываться на редкие запросы из Альбиона, никогда не подпускает к нему их американскую разведку, и никогда ничего не выпытывает сам. Несмотря на все свои возможности, Тони опасается, что Томаса все-таки сочтут недостаточно благонадежным, и тогда начнется охота. Даже на президента можно найти снайперскую винтовку. 

Старк знает, что из тех же соображений исходит Мэллори. Иногда МИ-6 делает пару уступок, иногда Старк Индастриз соглашается на пару контрактов. Так они и улыбаются друг другу через океан — чуточку зубасто, но очень приветливо, как на светском рауте. 

К счастью, в МИ-6 сидят не совсем дураки. Английские заказы не касаются самой Америки — иначе Томас попал бы под перекрестный огонь. Обычно это что-то светское, дипломатически-международное и очень... личное. Слишком личное, считает Старк, скаля про себя зубы, когда Хиддлстон объясняет ему суть следующего задания. Это нечто нелегально-простое — притвориться стерильным, войти в контакт, побеседовать, незаметно допросить, украсть. Тони возражает против всех пунктов. Кажется, он вообще бы запер Томаса в Башне и не показывал никому, чтобы грязные взгляды с грязными желаниями не могли добраться до... Тони сдержанно рычит все время, пока Хиддлстон рассказывает ему свой план действий. Его цель — аргентинский дипломат — будет присутствовать на благотворительном рауте через две недели. За это время нужно подготовиться: пить специализированные препараты, изменить запах, соблюдать определенные физиологические правила и — держаться подальше от Тони. За последнее Старк просто готов убить — и Томаса, и Мэллори, подсунувшего такой заказ, и чертового дипломата, который, судя по досье, питает нездоровую слабость к омегам в возрасте, бесплодным, ничейным или просто стерилизованным. Запах стерильности слишком сильный, он как воздушное клеймо, ничем не спрячешь — и под него легче всего замаскировать все что угодно другое. Но это клеймо подразумевает, что никакого секса у омеги нет. И альфы рядом с ним тоже нет. И спят они определенно в разных постелях. Ха-ха, скандальный брак мистера Старка — всего лишь фикция, он неудачен и поддерживается только формально, но вы же понимаете, насколько это держится в секрете. 

Тони рычит так, что немного сажает горло. 

Он тянет Тома к себе, несмотря на заполошное хлопанье конечностями, берет его за голову, обнимает ладонями лицо, гладит за оттопыренными ушами. Он влюблен до сих пор, словно заколдован, в эти растерянные светлые глаза и в ничем не побеждаемые кудряшки, в длинные костлявые пальцы, в подиумно-длинные ноги, в маленькие выразительные ямочки и на щеках, и на заднице, в ребра, вздрагивающие от укусов, дыхания и щекотки. 

— Ненавижу тебя, — искренне, от всей души, врет Старк. 

На самом деле, он влюблен: в характер супруга, в чистоплотность и кошачью брезгливость, в излишнюю умственную деятельность, в упрямство и подозрительность, во все черточки и мелочи, которыми он может любоваться, залипая, столько, сколько Томас ему позволит. Обычно Хиддлстон ворчит, смущается, краснеет, и либо сбегает, либо отвлекает Старка более действенно.

Теоретически, легче всего было бы уехать на две недели. У Старк Спэйс Сайнтифик много международных филиалов, потому что Тони любит покупать мозги за границей. Он вообще любит умных людей, вне зависимости от их нации, пола, гражданства и возраста. Но уехать сейчас, оставив Томаса выполнять свое задание Старк просто не может. Тревожится — вдруг, что-то случится? Вдруг Хиддлстону понадобится его помощь, его присутствие, потому что раньше за агентом ноль-четырнадцать в чрезвычайных стояла эвакуационная служба МИ-6, а сейчас стоит только он, Тони Старк, а значит, он должен быть лучше всего объединенного разведывательного комитета вместе взятого. 

Тони отлично знает, что сделал самый проблемный выбор из возможных, но никогда, никогда об этом выборе не жалеет. 

Следующие две недели проходят... тяжело. Томас, пытаясь хоть как-то проявить свою заботу, прячется подальше от Тони, регулярно забывая — по очаровательной рассеянности — что ему нужно прятаться постоянно. Старк рычит, встречая его утром в гостиной со свежей газетой и тарелочкой круассанов, и если на первый раз Томас делает большие глаза и поспешно ретируется, то на четвертый понимает, что дразнить альфу вынужденным воздержанием — весело. Очень весело. Тони ведь сильный и сдержится, он понимает, как это важно, правда? 

О, да. Тони очень сильный. 

Их последние дни проходят особенно... бурно. Старк кружит по этажу, как разгоряченный хищник, раздувая ноздри и выискивая свою жертву. Томас прячется, меняя смазанные лекарством тампоны, и невольно вздрагивая, когда Старк проходит мимо, совсем близко, не догадываясь, не чуя, что Хиддлстон стоит совсем рядом — за стеллажом или дверью, потому что теперь он пахнет иначе. Никак. Тони сам не знает, сможет ли удержаться, если все-таки случайно поймает Томаса где-нибудь в углу без выхода. Томас сам не знает, что заставляет его вести себя так опрометчиво — и не хочет сознаваться в том, что это непреодолимое желание снова ощутить себя ценным и недоступным. Нетронутым. Маленькая, совсем без умысла, месть за секс без согласия. 

...Когда они, наконец-то, едут на чертов раут в одной машине, воздух между альфой и омегой едва искрит от еле сдерживаемого напряжения. 

На приеме Старк моментально ретируется от Томаса на максимально возможное расстояние. Самое то для их легенды, но Хиддлстон отлично знает, чего стоит Тони это отступление и мурлычет от удовольствия себе под нос. Оказывается, Старк все-таки может сдерживаться, если это действительно нужно. Это приятно — после жесткого стола и рабочего кабинета, после того, как никаких «не надо!» и «я не хочу!» альфа так и не послушал. Это слегка лечит уязвленное самолюбие. 

Старк лечит это самолюбие и сам — постоянно, всегда — своим дурацким влюбленным взглядом, нелепым видом, стремлением заснуть и проснуться, подкатившись как можно ближе. Но происходящее все равно приятно, как поглаживание по мягкому и уязвимому местечку. И потом, Тони ведь недолго осталось мучиться? 

К несчастью, Ансельмо Теттаманти, аргентинский посол с причудами, оказывается крепким орешком. Он белозубо улыбается и беззастенчиво делает намеки всем пустым и свободным омегам, но никого особенно не выделяет. Томас кусает губы и чуточку злится — ему нужно сработать очень тонко, заинтересовать настолько, чтобы подобраться достаточно близко, но одновременно не дать повода никому лишнему ничего заподозрить. Журналистам, другим дипломатам, охране и ленивым, как мухи, политикам, магнатам-торговцам с жестким и цепким взглядом. Несмотря на поддразнивания, Томас не хочет для Тони настоящего скандала в прессе. Не хочет увидеть этих неприятных и мерзких заголовков вроде «Омега Старка интересуется другими альфами, а значит...». Томас тоже любит Тони. Любит, несмотря на то, что дразнит и играет почем зря на железных нервах. 

От раздражения Хиддлстон выпивает пару бокалов шампанского, поднимает ставки на несколько неинтересных лотов, а потом снова оглядывается по сторонам. Его жертвы в зале уже нет. Это очень неудобно. Томасу и нужно-то было столкнуться с ним в толпе, что-нибудь уронить или разлить, или споткнуться и упасть, чтобы втихомолку вытащить у жертвы биомеханическую пластинку с записями и секретным кодом. Но аргентинца в самом деле нет — то ли ушел в один из многочисленных сортиров, то ли уединился с кем-то еще. Томас раздраженно ворчит себе под нос и делает пару кругов по залу, как маленькая голодная акула. Пусто. Очень неудачно!

Томас не хочет поочередно осматривать все мини-залы с экспонатами, чтобы не терять из вида большую сцену, но придется. Хм, а может аргентинец и сам непрост и пытается что-то провернуть втихаря: украсть один из лотов или обменяться данными... Дьявол, ни в коем случае нельзя упустить его и эту пластинку! Хиддлстон сам подбирается и настораживается, как альфа на охоте и принимается непринужденно и вежливо проверять все закоулки, в которых может прятаться его объект. Работа есть работа. 

В одном из этих закоулков его и ловят. Томас ахает от неожиданности, когда его прижимают к стене за тяжеленной портьерой, что-то неразборчиво мычит в закрывшую рот ладонь, и пытается вывернуться из захвата. За их спиной, за тонкой перегородкой из жесткой, тяжелой ткани шумит зал — несколько сотен разодетых человек рукоплещут очередному щедрому политику, который заплатил десяток тысяч долларов за детский рисунок в счет голодающих африканских подростков. Кричать нельзя, чтобы не привлечь ничьего внимания, и Томас не кричит, орет — шепотом, почти беззвучно, яростно сверкая глазами на скотину-Старка, который срывает ему операцию, неужели Тони не понимает, что это важно, что ему нужно было еще немного времени!.. 

У Томаса слишком мало места для того, чтобы как следует замахнуться и ударить Старка по плечам или оттолкнуть подальше. Портьера совсем близко, если Тони коснется ее спиной, она задвигается, дернется, привлечет к себе внимание, выдаст обоих. 

— Боже, как я тебя ненавижу, хочу и люблю, — ворчит Старк себе под нос, скомканным речитативом. Он не делает пауз между слогами, поэтому говорит неразборчиво, но Томас так паникует, что не слушает его, занятый попытками бессмысленного и отчаянного сопротивления. Вот и отомстил. Получил обратно свою девственность. Томасу кажется, что он снова лежит спиной на столе, придавленный чужим весом, от которого по телу разливаются предательская слабость и паника одновременно. Старк тихо рычит и трется об него всем телом, безвозвратно пачкая своим запахом, сводя на «нет» многодневные усилия по воздержанию. Томас тихо стонет, закусывая ладонь, когда Тони забирается ему под рубашку и пиджак, царапает шершавыми подушечками пальцев поясницу, сжимает тяжело вздымающиеся ребра. 

Головой, мыслящей еще почти ясно и трезво, ничего происходящего упрямый Хиддлстон не хочет. Тело же предает его сразу, как только Старк зарывается носом в шею, жадно целует и кусает, оставляя яркие, собственнические отметины, и прижимает к стене собой, разводя длинные ноги коленом. Тело сразу говорит, что оно хочет, и готово, и помнит, как ощущается внутри нечто горячее и твердое, движущееся безжалостными рывками, а Томасу хоть и хочется оттащить Тони от себя хоть бы и за уши, никак не хватает сил и воли это сделать. Особенно, когда ладонь Старка ныряет в штаны, подлезает под тонкое специализированное белье и осторожно трогает кончиком пальца разбухший, мокнущий тампон. Томас разом краснеет от ушей до кончиков пальцев, загнанно дышит, поднимаясь на цыпочки, чтобы избежать прикосновения и жмурится почти до слез. Это просто нечестно! Неприлично, возмутительно, слишком откровенно, так нельзя!.. 

Когда Хиддлстон как раз додумывает, как именно нельзя, когда Тони спускает с него брюки, немного стягивает трусы и ловко вынимает влажную, ватную пробку. Запах разливается вокруг них сразу — богатой, густой волной, а Томасу от ужаса даже кажется, что он слышит влажный звук, с которым пробку отпускает его тело. 

Очень близкий и одновременно очень далекий зал за портьерой снова шумит и аплодирует, провожая очередную сумму денег со счета на счет, но Томасу кажется, что это — им, что это — их вот-вот обнаружат, и у него снова подкашиваются ноги, так что, вместо того, чтобы отбиваться, он вынужденно держится за плечи Старка, чтобы не сползти вниз на прохладный пол. Теперь Тони скорее мурлычет, чем рычит, выглаживая носом подставленное горло, и целуя приоткрытый рот, которым заполошно дышит пойманная, но еще невзятая омега. Тони ужасно влюблен в своего секретного агента, порядковый номер ноль-четырнадцать, и ему тоже кажется, что сейчас их второй-первый раз, потому что Томас совсем узкий и горячий внутри, течет от сдерживаемого возбуждения, и пахнет так, что у Старка темнеет перед глазами. 

Главное, чтобы никто случайно не подошел к портьере слишком близко. Тони втискивает в Тома скользящие по смазке пальцы, насаживает на них, растягивая мышцы, нажимает, обводя подушечками внутренние изгибы и плотно сжатые шелковистые стенки. Томас чуть не висит на нем, спрятав лицо в изгибе шеи, и крупно вздрагивает от каждого настойчивого толчка. Он почти смиряется с тем, что провалил задание, и с тем, что вместо короткой и уважительной благодарности, получит от родины юмористическую открытку. Старк все-таки скотина, которая не умеет сдерживаться, точнее, умеет, но не тогда, когда дело касается Томаса, но, каким-то извращенным образом, это вдруг тоже проливается на самолюбие упрямой омеги лечебным бальзамом. Если не способен, не может, если так теряет голову, что забывается, значит... 

Белье Хиддлстона снова бесповоротно испорчено, но штаны еще, может быть, удастся спасти, если Старк вовремя их снимет. Старк не то чтобы снимает, скорее, роняет на пол, а потом подхватывает Томаса под ягодицы, заставляя вскинуть одну из длинных ног себе на пояс. Когда Тони ухитрился расстегнуть собственные штаны, Томас заметить не успевает. Это все ужасно, нелепо, неудобно, стыдно до ужаса, еще и опасно, потому что голоса иногда раздаются совсем близко, а преграда из портьерной ткани такая ненадежная, отдерни — и все, все как на ладони, откроется жадным взглядам и чужому любопытству. 

Старк продолжает мурлыкать и пользуется тем, что Томас слишком увлекся внутренними переживаниями. Он сдерживался две недели, а теперь больше не сдерживается, подставляет член под маленькую задницу, пачкается в прозрачной смазке, направляет себя сам и медленно вталкивается в зажатое, но упругое нутро, которое поддается нажиму так же, как поддавалось дразнящей ласке пальцев. Старк на секунду закрывает глаза, наслаждаясь ужасными ощущениями, тем, что несмотря на протесты разума, его все равно хотят, тем, как его принимает неуступчивое, отвыкшее от близости тело омеги. Он с удовольствием бы сначала вылизал Тома, задразнил до невменяемого состояния массажем и пальцами, насмотрелся на раскрытые, темно-розовые мышцы, влажно блестящие от выступающей смазки — но нет времени. 

— Все хорошо, — мурлычет Тони на ухо Томасу, очень неразборчиво, недостаточно разборчиво, чтобы успокоить. — Все правда хорошо, не волнуйся, не беспокойся, тебе нечего опасаться. 

Как же, нечего! Томас беззвучно вскрикивает, открывая рот, когда Старк натягивает его на член до упора. Он до последней секунды думал, что... что все как-то обойдется. Что Тони остановится. Или что он сам придет в себя, оттолкнет Старка, посмотрит сурово и строго, найдет весомые доводы и выскажет... Ничего из этого не происходит, только Тони крепко прижимает его спиной к стене, а потом заставляет вскинуть на пояс и вторую ногу, сдаться полностью, обнять плечи, по которым так хочется настучать, еще и мурлычет какую-то чушь про то, что все в порядке и что он все исправит. Исправлять тут нечего. Остается... 

Томас не хочет признаваться себе в том, что остается только получать удовольствие — от долгих толчков, от того, какой изматывающий Тони взял ритм, от того, как снова смешивается их запах, от того, как сильно соскучился он за эти две недели и как тяжело им находиться друг от друга на расстоянии. Наверное, это, в самом деле, была плохая идея, нужно было украсть данные иначе, придумать другой способ... Томас еще некоторое время мучается неподходящими мыслями, а потом перестает, потому что Старк находит тот самый удачный угол, под которым Томасу хочется издавать очень недостойные звуки каждый раз, когда Тони приподнимает и опускает его вниз, до самого основания члена. Хиддлстон сам не замечает, что начинает дрожать, вытягиваясь в струнку, зато это замечает Старк и переходит на еще более резкие толчки, подгоняя их обоих, и себя — в первую очередь. Его ведет на безумие и безумства от запаха своей омеги, от неуступчивости, от сопротивления неподготовленного тела, и Томас все-таки вскрикивает, к счастью, неслышный в человеческом шуме большого зала, когда Тони срывается, а внутри раздувается круглый и толстый узел, плотно закупоривающий безжалостно растянутые мышцы. Старк тяжело и прерывисто дышит, и так же тяжело и прерывисто дышит Томас, не замечая слез в уголках глаз, и только вздрагивает цепью непреодолимых, судорожных оргазмов, таких долгих от того, что Тони еще внутри, все еще давит на все имеющиеся нервы, точки и местечки, слишком чувствительные от того, что Томас отвык и совершенно не планировал... 

Старк покладисто держит Хиддлстона на весу столько, сколько нужно, чтобы тот пришел в себя. Мрачный, недовольный, нахохлившийся, но одновременно расслабленный и растрепанный Томас приводит его в невероятный восторг. 

— Я сейчас еще раз трахну тебя в машине по дороге домой, — безапелляционно заявляет Тони, одеваясь и приводя обоих в приличный вид. Хиддлстон ворчит что-то сквозь зубы — не очень впечатляюще, потому что сопротивляться разморенному телу, которое теперь в основном хочет, чтобы его взяли и несли, у него выходит не слишком. 

— А потом еще несколько раз дома, пока ты не вырубишься от усталости и не заснешь у меня в постели, — продолжает Старк, наглая скотина, испортившая Томасу все операцию. Тот не выдерживает и все-таки стукает своего супруга-вредителя по затылку.

— Целибат, — зловеще обещает он Тони. — Месяц целибата за мою проваленную работу и испорченную... 

Томас прерывается и оглушенно хлопает глазами, когда Старк лезет в карманы и отыскивает в одном — его использованный тампон, а во втором — маленькую, похожую на упаковку «орбит» пластинку с микроразъемами и полосой загрузки. 

— Я же сказал, что все будет хорошо.

**Эпилог**

Если подумать, то Томас никогда ничего не рассказывает о своем прошлом. Каждый раз, когда об этом заходит речь, он аккуратно меняет тему, переводя разговор на самого Старка. К счастью, тот принимает правила игры. Тони слишком боится, что Хиддлстона у него отнимут, сочтут неблагонадежным, знает, что тогда начнется самая настоящая охота. Он не хочет рисковать, проверяя, достаточно ли будет мощностей Старк Спэйс Сайнтифик для того, чтобы уберечь Томаса, и не хочет превратить его жизнь в бесконечную смертную гонку.

Только однажды удивляется: 

— Хиддлстон же — твоя настоящая фамилия, правда? 

Том улыбается, роняя его на подушки. 

— Теперь моя настоящая фамилия Старк. 

Как Томас ни отвлекает его следующей ночью, Тони все равно помнит об отсутствии ответа. 

Он часто задумывается о том, кем является на самом деле его супруг. Как его назвали при рождении, кем были его родители, ломал ли он в детстве руку, любил ли лазить по деревьям или был книжным ребенком? Невеста, похоже, была настоящая, но что знала Торра о своем женихе? Конечно, папарацци перелопатили все, что возможно, когда на пальце Старка появилось кольцо. Биографию Томаса Тони узнавал из отчетов и всевозможных печатных изданий, но никогда от самого мужа. 

— Если мы окажемся на необитаемом острове, ты мне расскажешь? — спрашивает Тони, и Томас улыбается, обнимая его за шею.

— Посмотрим. 

У Томаса нет ни одного шрама, в отличие от самого Тони. У него чистая, без единого изъяна, кожа, но на рентгене видны следы переломов. Когда Тони узнает об этом, то впервые задумывается о том, какие задания получал до него агент ноль-четырнадцать. Томас говорит, что не был постельной разведкой. Забрав когда-то его нетронутость, у Старка нет поводов в это не верить, и он не заблуждается в супруге. Хиддлстон — опытный агент, иначе его бы не послали к Старку, не поверили, что он сможет обойти протоколы безопасности, до сих пор работавшие безотказно. И Томас смог. Если бы не тот небольшой эксцесс...

Тони до сих пор пробирает искрами по хребту при воспоминаниях о том, как Томас зажимался и шипел под столом, пойманный на настойчивые пальцы. Тони вспоминает и ходит кругами вокруг супруга, пробуя то так, то эдак подступиться к закрытой двери. Он терпеть не может закрытые двери. 

— Разве тебе не все равно? — Томас гладит его по ключицам, устроив голову на груди, и обводит ладонью сияющий в темноте реактор. 

— Мне не все равно, какое имя называть в постели, — полушутя отзывается Тони. Объятия у него собственнические, дальше некуда. 

— Я не перепутаю, кого ты зовешь, — фыркает Томас и переплетает их пальцы. 

Он спит крепко, как человек с чистой совестью или благодаря какой-то давней привычке. Иногда он скрежещет во сне зубами, но Тони ни разу не слышал, чтобы Томас проболтался даже во сне. Хиддлстон — отличный разведчик. Даже профессиональная паранойя присутствует.

*** 

«Пять вопросов» пишет Томас на листке, вырванном из блокнота, и придвигает его к Тони.

Старк думает с минуту, поглаживая подбородок, а потом выводит старательно, все-таки почти разучился писать от руки:

— Как тебя зовут?


End file.
